


Sunlight, Moonlight

by kickassanakin



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, for lawlu week, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: A reflection on a reflection.Or: Law and Luffy have similar thoughts at the same time. Astral comparisons are made. It's soft.





	1. Law

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> This is a (late, sorry!!) entry for day one of Lawlu week! The prompt was "Laughter", and I didn't have a lot of time, but I still wanted to whip something up to celebrate.

His laugh is… infectious. Like some kind of disease.

His grin is bigger than it has any right being, and it appears far too often.

Law doesn’t understand why the other captain is so happy all the damn time. He doesn’t understand why the rest of the Strawhats go along with all his rambunctious nonsense, either.

But he does understand why they follow him. Luffy is a man with the ability to draw others close and inspire them. Perhaps he didn’t actively utilize it, but even as a latent power, it was impressive. Dangerous, even.

All the more dangerous since Law found himself trapped in that very grasp.

He hadn’t thought that a simple alliance would come so far. He never believed that another pirate (sans his own crew) would sacrifice so much for his sake.

He couldn’t have imagined that someone would be stupid enough to put his full heart into every relationship he had, let alone a relationship with _him_ , Trafalgar D. Water Law. “Torao,” more annoyingly – and affectionately.

Luffy is, for lack of _any_ better words, a force of nature. He sweeps into your life and ruins everything – at least, that’s what it seems like at first.

But Law understood, sooner or later, you come to realize that Luffy is like the sun. Bright and terrible and life-giving and deadly, all at once. His smile and his laugh reflect sun’s nature better than the moon itself.

It made Law feel weird.

He didn’t quite understand it himself, but seeing Luffy’s smile made his darkness disappear, even if only for a moment.

After Dressrosa, after Zou, after everything, Law knew that he wanted to protect that sun. Even if it didn’t really need protecting… well, he kind of did. He proved that much at Whole Cake Island.

When Luffy returned – no, when Luffy came _home_ – Law would lecture him. He’d probably yell, too. How in the world could that idiot have been so reckless?

But he knew that would only make Luffy smile.

Law looked forward to it.

He couldn't tell you why, just that he did. 


	2. Luffy

His smile is quiet. His laugh? Well, Luffy’s never heard it before, but he’d get there one day.

Torao has a weird energy about him. Something silent, something dark. Luffy could see it every time he looked at the other captain.

It doesn’t bother him, though. _Dark_ doesn’t mean _bad_.

Torao doesn’t like to let himself smile. He always hides behind smirks, and while a smirk could probably be considered a smile, it wasn’t in Luffy’s book. And Luffy’s book was law.

Ha, Law.

Luffy wanted to see Torao genuinely smile. He wanted to see him laugh. He wanted to see what the Surgeon of Death looked like when he was really, _really_ happy.

After meeting the rest of the Heart pirates, Luffy didn’t get why Law was so broody while his crew was so lively. They all loved him to death, that was for sure, and he loved them just as much…

Eh, thinking too hard about that stuff isn’t really Luffy’s strong suit.

Torao is like the moon. Still shining, but kinda dim. Like he tries to bring the light to the darkness, but can’t reach the whole sky.

That’s okay though. Luffy can cover wherever Torao can’t reach.

He knows he’s gonna get yelled at when he gets back. By his crew, by Torao, by the samurai guys… yeah, it was supposed to be an undercover mission, but things got out of hand. It’s not his fault!

But he’ll grin and bear it all the same. When they yell at him, it’s only because they were worried.

Torao might not be ready to admit how worried he really was, but that’s okay. Luffy can tell. He’s always been good at figuring that stuff out.

He hopes that maybe, just maybe, Torao will give him a real smile when they find each other on Wano.

If not? That’s fine. Luffy knows he’ll drag a smile out of his grumpy ally before long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I know, short, but it's very late and I'm very tired. Let me know what you think? Thank you so much!~


End file.
